Yoi chichioya
by Miiv12
Summary: Vegeta has been send to earth,Goku raises him as his son,but what happens when Turles comes to earth,(warning,rape,yaoi,mpreg)(The cover is made by / he or she made it for me:)
1. Chapter 1

King Vegeta,the ruler of the saiyan race was sitting on his bed in his chamber,there was only one thing in his mind,There has to be another looked towards the cradle that was right next to his bed,in the cradel his son was sleeping slept quietly and peacefully not knowing what had happened today,Frieza came to the king and told him that he wanted the newborn prince,the king had a week with his son before he had to give him to the tyrant,There has to be another way king vegeta thought he didin,t want to give he only child to Frieza,who knows what he would do to the boy,hurt him,kill him,the list was endless,king heard a knok on his door,Come in,the king called,door opened and his best friend as well as his rival walked in worried look on his face,What do you want Bardock?King Vegeta didin,t want to see anyone right now he wanted to be left alone,Malaka told me about...your problem,Vegeta i want to HOW are you going to do that?!I have been thinking all night theres nothing we can do!they heard quiet crying which soon turned into a screaming,little Vegeta woke up to his fathers shouting,King Vegeta rushed towards his little son,(and when i say little i mean LITTLE,Vegeta isin,t the tallest adult so he had to be REALLY tiny as a baby,anyway back to the story)King Vegeta took little Vegeta to his arms and tried to calm him down,finally Vegeta stardet to calm down,that when he noticed Bardock and

Immediately wanted to his arms,Little vegeta looked at Bardock with his bubby eyes,Bardock he wants you to hold him,Bardock took the child from his father and stared at him,Vegeta stared back at him and smiled at him,Vegeta i came here to tell you that i have a plan,Vegeta stared at his friend for a moment,What kind of plan?

We send him to :Looked at him like he was crazy,(explosion coming 1...2...3!)ARE YOU INSANE!?King Vegeta,s yell was heard in the palace,on the planet and also on Friezas ship,HE WOULF DIE THERE FOR SURE!HE,S ONLY A WEEK OLD!Vegeta calm down your waking him up again!The king finally calmed down,Let me explain,you do remember that my son lives on earth,he will take care of Vegeta,and Frieza dosen,t expect that we would send him on earth of all planets,Vegeta had to admit that was good plan,thats what scarred him,Bardock had a good idea what is going on!?


	2. Mission

On the earth. GOKU!Goku,s wife Chichi was yelling once again,her husband had taken theyr sons Gohan and Goten to train again!Chichi hated it,she wanted that her sons would study and that they would receive good certificates and normal works,but nooo,because Goku was their father and most importantly he was an alien!Goku or Kakarott that was his real name always sayd that he was very different from athore saiyans,he said he was...softer as all the other saiyans said on his planet,Goku had told many stories of his home planet to Gohan and Goten,and Chichi did not like it one bit,GOKU!GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!Chichi yelled and soon Goku was right in front of her,and that scarred Chichi,GOKU I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELEPORT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!Sorry Chichi but i told me to get my ass here,YOU DIDIN,T NEED TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!AND WHERE ARE THE BOYS!HAVE,T I TOLD YOU THAT I DON,T WANT THEM TO TRAIN!THEY SHOULD BE STUDYING RIGHT NOW!Mom what,s with all the yelling?Goten and his older brother appeared behind their father(Gohan is 15 and Goten is 4 i,m not sure about their age difference)Boys go to

your rooms right now!The boys looked at their father saadly and went to their rooms,Chichi you know boys need to train not only because of the safety of earth but also cause their part saiyans they NEED Chichi refused to listen,MY SONS AREN,T LIKE THOSE MONSTERS YOU ALWAY KEEP TALKING ABOUT!That was enough,Don,t talk badly about my race and my family!OHH YOU WANT IT LIKE THAT FINE!NO FOOD FOR YOU!Chichi ran insaide and slapped the door behind her,sometimes Goku wondered how in the world he ended up marrying her,suddenly Goku felt an incredibly strong ki,and it approached the Earth ! And...it landed...Goku flew directly to where the ki,s owner had landed,Goku saw a huge crater,he landed right next to it,Took you long enought,Goku knew that voice,Piccolo...so you sensed it too,Of course i did Piccolo said as he walked towards the crater,What do you think it is Goku?I don,t know...we better find out..has it come out yet?Piccolo shook his i saw that it,s insaide a space pod,Space pod?Goku walked closer to see and what he saw shocked him,A saiyan pod!?What was it doing here?Goku jumped into the crater and opened the pod,and then he saw it,a..a baby?!a baby boy to be exact,but what was he doing here,he looked odly familiar,Goku noticed that there was a letter next to the baby,Goku took the letter and starded to read it.

Kakarott,i have something to explain,our planet is in danger but listen you have to stay on earth,it,s Frieza,i had a vision again, he,s going to destroy our planet,and no one belives me,also Frieza had a plan,the baby he,s name is Vegeta,my friends son,i,m sure you remember king Vegeta,Frieza wants the little prince,i don,t know why but he will find him someday,and i know you will keep him safe, belive it or not but king Vegeta told me to say thank you and good luck, i,m not sure if were going to make it but remember this,don,t leave earth,P.S:King Vegeta also sayd that if something happens to his son he will kill you,Goodbye my son,Bardock.


	3. Vegeta

My planet,my race,my father,it all could be gone and just because of Frieza! And all thats left...is that baby...wait!VEGETA!Goku woke up falling from his bed,Chichi and the boys rushed to the room,DAD!Are you okay?Where?!What..how?Chichi looked at him worriedly and angrily,That green guy brought you here he said that you fainted,Dad Piccolo said that you sensed really powerfull ki,and that you found a space pod with a baby in got up quickly and looked at Gohan with his face full of fear,Where is Piccolo?!and wheres the baby!?Chichi looked at him like he was crazy and replied,He said that he will "take care of it"Goku looked even more scared and tried to sense Piccolos or Vegetas ki,He found both but Vegetas ki was getting weak..too weak,Goku rushed out of the house and called flying Nimbus and flew away as fast as he could,f he would arrive too late...there would be only one saiyan left. Piccolo was hitting,kicking,and using ki plasts,but this kid just didin,t die!he was getting weaker but it was taking much to kill baby was crying like there was no tomorrow and it was getting annoy Piccolo,JUST DIE ALREDY!Once again Piccolo hit the child with Special Beam Cannon,finnaly the smoke wears off and Piccolo can see again,the baby wa lying on the ground,still breathing,Piccolo was about to give the finale shot when,Someone hit him hard,Piccolo stood up and looked at his attacker angrily,Goku what the hell!Piccolo screamed and looked at Goku,something was weird about him,he looked REALLY pissed off,Goku ignored him and took the baby to his arms,Goku sighed in relief,good he,s still alive,Goku looked at Piccolo and finally said,Be happy that he,s still alive,and flew of with Nimbus,Piccolo was standing there and stared after him,What the hell just happened?!Piccolo asked himself. Mom!Dads back!Gohan yelled from outside,Chichi ran out of the house and looked up to the sky and there she saw that familiar yellow cloud,Goku landed directly in front of them and jumped off the top of the cloud,but then Chichi noticed that her husband was holding something,and that something moved!GOKU WHAT,S THAT!?Goku looked down on his arms and showed his family what he was holding,a little baby with a flame like hair and a tail,but what took Chichi,s attention was that the baby was ...Goku what?This is the baby that was in that space pod,he and i are the last of out kind,Chichi...can you help him?HELP THAT..THAT...THING!NO WAY GOKU!TAKE IT AWAY!CHICHI IF YOU WON,T HELP HE,S GONNA DIE!I DON,T CARE!TAKE THAT CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!Chichi ran back insade and slammed the door behind her,Dad i can try to help walked towards Goku and looked at the baby,Really Gohan?Yes dad now lets take him insaide..without mom noticing, hours later Gohan was done and the baby was sleeping quietly in Goku,s arms,Gohan looked at his father and asked,So..what are you going to do with him?Goku replied without looking away of the baby,I,m going to take care of him...after all...he has no other place to go...Gohan and Goten looked at the baby happily,So we have a new brother...Goten looked more than happy,What,s his name Dad!?Goku looked at Gohan and then back to the baby,Goku was suprised to see that he looked back at him and took hold of his hand and giggeled happily,Goku smiled and said, Vegeta...his name is Vegeta...the prince of all saiyans.


	4. The saiyans

VEGETAAA!WHERE ARE YOU!?Goku was yelling he was getting worried the little boy was gone...again!he was only 3 years old and he allready could walk talk fly use ki attacks,and hide his ki,but for Gokus horror Vegeta used this abilyty to sneak out of the house always when Goku,Gohan and Goten were away,Chichi didin,t like the little sayian very much so she didin,t even watch after him,it was hard to get Chichi to let the little boy with them but getting her to actualy **care** for him,all of Goku,s friends knew Vegeta and many of them thought the boy was weird,some of them thought he was cute and the rest(including Yamcha)were afraid of him,Piccolo had met the boy many times and he had to admit that he actualy liked the little boy(Now when I mentioned Piccolo,i just wanted to tell you guys that he and Gohan are a pair!)Gohan and Goten were very attached to their little brother and sometimes they were overprotective even thought Vegeta was stronger than his brothers,Goku in the other hand was **ALWAYS** worried about Vegeta,and now that he was who knows where Goku was **SICK **of worry,Where could he be?Goku asked himself. Vegeta was lost and he knew it,he just wanted to see the city where his Daddy always went to get food,and because there was nothing to eat at home and Chichi wouldn't make any food for him he had to go and find some but he couldn,t find any animals he decided that the city was the only place left,and he was getting really hungry!and he was getting tired from all the walking,he knew that he couldn,t fly if he did his daddy could sense his ki and then he would be in trouble,and Vegeta didin,t want that.(2 hours later)WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT CITY!?Vegeta was getting angry and he was even MORE hungry than he was before,finally he decided that it was a time for a break,he climed up to a tree and was about to fall asleep when,BOOOOOOOM!Vegeta fell down and landed on his tail and yelled in pain,when the pain was gone he ran towards the sound and saw the city...on fire,people screaming,running for their lives,Vegeta looked up and saw two figures,the taller one was really muscular,he had no hair and he had evil grin on his face,the smaler one had long spicky hair,he was mucular too,Hah!this is just too easy these people will be dead in no time!What!?Dead?!Vegeta didin,t like these two,but for some reason they seemed familiar...he just didin,t know how or why,the other man talked,Yes Nappa,these "humans"are pretty weak we will be done in no time,Vegeta watched in horror as they killed more humans,Vegeta couldn,t take it anymore if there was one thing his daddy had taught him,that was alway protect weaker,so he would do that!Quickly he kicked the larger man on the stomach and send him flying towards the ground doing the same to the other guy,WHO DID THAT?!The large man shouted angrily,I DID!The two man looked up to see a child with a tail!Raditz that kid,s a saiyan!He can,t be!we are the only ones left!the one called "Raditz"yelled at the one called "Nappa"But he has a tail!Now Raditz saw the dark brown tail behind the boy who had attacked them and he gasped,the boy really IS a saiyan!but what was he doing here?What are you two idiots talking about?!Vegeta had heard a word "saiyan"before his daddy had said the word sometimes but everytime Vegeta asked him about it his daddyjust said that it wasn,t important,Why did you come here?!why did you hurt these people!?Vegeta was getting angry he didin,t know why he just was,We came here to kill the humans and conquer this planet,Raditz awnsered,somehow this kid seemed familiar...but how...the boy had black-brown hair that was sticking up,he pretty short even for someone his age,but the eyes those eyes were the ones what caught his attention,they were strong full of power and Raditz was actually getting scared because of it,what...whats your name kid?Vegeta looked at him incredulously,he finally replied,my names and Nappa looked at the small child shocked...no...it can,t be,Raditz could not believe it...Prince Vegeta!


	5. I am Kakarott

I was flying as fast as i could,a moment ago when i was still looking for Vegeta i felt two new and really powerfull ki,s,i wish that those ki,s weren,t Frieza or some of his servants...GOKU!Piccolo shouted and he drew me out of my thoughts,What is it Piccolo?Vegeta he,s with those two!What!? It was true,Vegeta was indeed with the two others,dear Kami!What was Vegeta doing there,i just wish that he,s not hurt. (meantime with Vegeta) A prince?What is he talking about?and just who are these two idiots?Raditz what are you talking about?!Prince Vegeta died on planet vegeta with his father!Raditz looked at Nappa with contempt look on his face,Nappa you idiot!Just look at the boy he looks JUST like king Vegeta!Nappa looked at the boy again and he had to agree this boy DID look like their now dead king,But..how can he be alive?JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?Vegeta shouted,he was so confused,and if there was something Vegeta didin,t like it was being confused,Nappa and Raditz looked at the boy with shoked faces,You mean..you don,t remember?Raditz asked,Remember what?!Vegeta was getting REALLY angry,he felt like he should just kill these two right now,he was getting another fit of rage,he had them sometimes not so often but he did remember the last time he had one,it was when Chichi wouldn't let him play with his big brothers,his father wasen,t home so he had nothing to do so he had decided to play with his older brothers,Chichi was yelling at him and hitting him,Vegeta didin,t like Chichi but he never wanted to hurt her,but no when she was attacking him and shouting at him,he felt nothing but anger,but that wasen,t enougt,but when he heard her say,"I just hope you never appeared!AGHH!WHY WAS GOKU SUCH AN IDIOT THAT HE..she didin,t get to finish what she was saying because Vegeta choked her,Vegeta felt nothing but pure rage,he HATED when someone insulted his daddy,Chichi was close to death..so close..but then Goku came in and saw Vegeta choking his wife,he ran to Vegeta and tried to calm him down,it worked and Vegeta let her go. Vegeta was about to attack the two aliens until...VEGETA!Vegeta,Nappa and Raditz turned and looked to the sky to see that Goku and Piccolo were coming right towards them,in a second Goku was standing right in front of Vegeta and Piccolo right next to him,You okay Vegeta?Vegeta looked up at Goku and smiled at him and said,I,m fine !?Raditz,s and Nappa,s were staring at them with wide-open jaws,Goku looked at them and said, I am Kakarott son of Bardock this is my son Vegeta,now tell me you two, What are you two going here?


	6. Notice

I,m sorry but this isin,t chapter,but please read this.  
I readed some of the rewiews that i got and they were lovely,thank you for those rewiews,  
but let,s get to the point,i,m going to practice a little with my writing program,  
so i can make this story even better for you guys.i hope you unterstand,  
i,m not sure when i,m gonna write the next chapter so i ask that you are patient,  
but i PROMISE that the next chapter is gonna come out at least in two weeks.  
**Thank you for reading**

**Best regards:Miiv12******


	7. Fight begins

Goku was standing there right in front of the two sayians,why...just why were they here?  
called his friend who looked at him,suprised because Goku sounded so..serious.

What is it Goku?Goku looked at Piccolo and then Vegeta and Piccolo understood immediately what he wanted,Come on kid lets go,Piccolo took the child in his arms not caring about Vegetas protest,  
But i want to stay and see daddy kick their ass!Goku walked towards Vegeta and stroked his hair,  
Vegeta please just go home with Piccolo i,l be right back,finally Vegeta nooded and he and Piccolo disappeared in the horizon,Goku turned back to the two sayians and said.  
Who,s first?

Finally Piccolo landed right in front of Gokus house and saw Gohan and Goten running towards them,Piccolo what are you doing here?Gohan looked at Piccolo and finally noticed that Piccolo was holding his yonger brother,Vegeta what is going on?Vegeta looked up at his brother and told him what happened,Gohan and Goten started at him like he was crazy,they looked at Piccolo who nodded which meant that it was true,he only hoped that Goku knew what he was doing.


End file.
